


Remember

by expressdrive



Category: Taynew, Thai Actor RPF, รักไม่ระบุสถานะ | Dark Blue Kiss (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Freeform, M/M, Tay Tawan-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:29:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24288172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/expressdrive/pseuds/expressdrive
Summary: As far as he's concerned, Tawan always had a good memory.
Relationships: New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun/Tay Tawan Vihokratana
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	Remember

**Author's Note:**

> This unbeta-ed word vomit was the product of me listening to "Keep it" by Scrubb nonstop this afternoon. I can't believe I got into these two so late. Please don't mind the DBK tag, this is set irl. I love them, and I'm sorry for this!

As far as he's concerned, Tawan always had a good memory. 

Quite excellent, if he was being totally honest. This was sans bragging.

And you know what they say about first impressions? Tawan had always believed that he was good at reading people. How he perceived people's aura the first time he met them usually lasts for a long time until they became passing figures in his life. 

When they first met each other, it wasn't really the ideal kind of meeting. Tawan didn't like New.

"What's his name again?" Tawan nudged Off beside him. It was way easier to get close to Off who was his age. 

"Dumbass. Why aren't you paying attention?"

But he was. He remembered. New Thitipoom was his name. Tawan was just making sure, he might have heard wrong because he didn't quite like his aura.

New didn't smile much, and Tawan wondered if he really liked being there. 

It was even a bigger surprise to learn that they came from the same university. New was from the Faculty of Engineering, and he was from the Faculty of Economics.

It didn't matter though. That didn't become a reason for Tawan to make an effort to get close to him. 

A month into signing with GMMVT, they finally got to bump into each other in Chula. 

Tawan was caught off guard, and he knew New felt the same when he noticed New almost dropped the thick Engineering book in his hold. 

He remembered New tried to smile at him back then, ans he couldn't help but laugh lightly at the memory, because he was almost sure New gave him a constipated kind of smile. 

"Uh, hey. Going to the office?"

Tawan shifted on his feet. His grip on the strap of his backpack tightened. He was tensed for some reason, and he was glad his other hand was in the back pocket of his jeans.

He smiled back, probably mirroring the constipated one New had for him. "Yeah."

"Cool. See you... I guess." It was awkward. Tawan almost didn't hear the last two words New had said.

The greeting had ended abruptly. It was stupid, really. They could have taken the same ride going to the office, but Tawan purposefully took a different cab leaving the school. 

Chula was a couple of kilometers away from GMM Grammy Building, and with the usual traffic on the road going there, he knew it would take ample of time for him to arrive. That was the reason he didn't want to share a ride with New--so he could avoid unnecessary small talk with him.

He could only shake his head and laugh at the memory now.

Among the memories he could recall was how from then on, fate seemed to have slapped him with the truth that not all bad first impressions last.

They were casted into several acting projects, got closer especially during off-work hangouts with their other labelmates who turned to be real life friends they intend to keep in this lifetime. Nobody said anything about it, but it was bound to happen--they were finally paired together. 

Kiss: The Series made Tawan realize that he and New really started this career together, and he was proud to say that he's glad he made it to where he was with him.

From a complete stranger he wasn't sure he could get along with to his best friend. It was quite a journey.

In Kiss Me Again, Tawan didn't think he'd feel so much for his character, Pete, and he didn't think he'd feel even more, a feeling he couldn't name, something foreign yet so familiar--when the director shouted cut countless times, when the boom mic was down, when the artificial light was dimmed, when he was back being Tawan, and when Kao was back to being New.

"That was my first kiss, okay?"

New scoffed before sipping from his iced coffee. "Shut up, Tay."

Tawan moved closer and playfully head locked him which prompted New’s signature shriek. "I'm serious!"

When they were filming their meal dates, Tawan was certain. He already fell for his best friend.

In Dark Blue Kiss, Tawan didn't even protest anymore, didn't even try to go against his feelings. By then, he had already fallen hard.

Tawan was sure New was aware. He didn't need to tell him, it was enough with how he showed his affection through his actions. 

There was just so much to remember, and it seemed like days and time in general had passed way too quickly. 

Happiness, that was what he would call time with New was. There were tears but those were mostly out of joy, of learning new things, of accepting each other's flaws. 

The situation at present, however, was a different story. 

For someone who had an excellent memory, Tawan wasn't quite sure when and where the crack had started to show itself, or maybe his mind had blocked it altogether. 

Tawan knew what happened, and although he loved New, he promised himself that he would be the first person to feel happy whenever he finally gets to have someone by his side. He wished it would be him, but fate was cruel this time. 

He didn't know why the calls and text messaged had been shorter, how the hangouts became so seldom until it ultimately stopped happening, how New slightly flinched when their skin accidentally touched during workshops and practices.

He was happy for New, no matter how it hurt him inside. Because before he felt this way, he was first his best friend. He was supposed to be supportive of his choices, as long as it made him happy. And he was, God knew Tawan was trying. He just wished it didn't come to this point.

It was weeks before the global fanmeeting, and they were of course, one of the four main couples to hold a fanmeet with fans from different parts of the globe. 

It was past eight in the evening. It took them three hours to practice their routines for the show and some of them wanted to get some fresh air from the rooftop and thought having some booze would be nice.

Tawan found himself remembering things from time to time like this, after a tiring day. He also didn't need to look to know who was figure who took place a few feet beside him, back also rested against the edge of the railing.

"Tired?" New asked.

Was he tired? Tawan tried to rack his brain for an answer.

He shook his head and smiled. Tawan was good at smiling. 

"Tomorrow is another day," he answered before drinking from the bottle in his hand.

"This reminds me of our routines before. Finishing at eight isn't even that late. Remember those times?" New recalled, amusement evident in his voice.

Ah, those times. The good times, Tawan noted. He remembered them all. It was impossible not to. Not when they had New with them. Not when they had New's smile and laughter and tears and shriek and endless craving for dessert. Not when they had Tawan feeling the best thing he had felt for another person.

He loved New. And no matter how fucked up things are at the moment, how this wasn't the future he had for them back then, Tawan would not change a thing. 

Tawan would still choose to start his career with him. He wouldn't change his first impression, he would still refuse to come to the office with New to avoid small talks. He would still choose to have their friendship grow gradually.

Tawan would still choose to fall in love with New.

He was going to keep those memories, the good and the bad. 

And if fate would permit him, if New was willing, he would start all over again, even when his feelings now reinforced and stronger. He would protect New and he would swear to keep him happy, even if happiness for New didn't include him.

He would keep them all--the memories, and New.

He would remember everything for a long time.

"Yeah, I remember."


End file.
